Flat Frame
by Skydancing Dragon
Summary: Mr. Game and Watch's life isn't particularly happy, but he does his best. Various drabbles on how his life might go. Oneshot.


**A/N So, I decided to write a oneshot filled with various drabbles about some of Mr. Game and Watch's probable life. I hope you enjoy it.**

"Hm…? Oh, yes. Mr. Game and Watch? Do you need anything?" Peach smiled kindly at the 2D figure, who emitted several high-pitched beeps and made very exaggerated movements as he motioned to a book on the wall. It was titled 'The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Teens'.

Peach frowned. She wondered why Mr. Game and Watch would want to read _that, _especially since he was probably either ageless or quite a bit older than a teen. Dismissing her own thoughts, she reached up and grabbed it, handing the book to Mr. Game and Watch.

It hit him on the shoulder before falling to the floor, opening to a random page. More angry beeps came from Mr. Game and Watch.

"I forgot, I apologize…" Peach picked up the book and opened it for him, propping it on his shoulder. Mr. Game and Watch slowly extended his arm to the side, the book wobbling precariously.

A near-invisible smile somehow spread across his featureless face, the paper-thin man teetering up the stairs of their home as loud, screechy beeping came from him.

Peach let out a weary sigh, watching the man fondly. Sometimes she wasn't sure how she had befriended him, but she understood that she _was _one of the only people patient enough to stand his incessant beeping.

* * *

Floating carefully toward the large desk, R.O.B inserted some fifty new pieces of paper into the printer sitting on top of the desk, proceeding to water all of the plants in the office. Finishing up with all of his tasks, R.O.B calculated the exact position he should stand in to perform his next job and promptly pulled down the window. When it didn't budge, R.O.B stared at the transparent surface for several seconds before pressing his face to the glass and blowing it up via laser.

Satisfied, R.O.B retreated from the window, went to the computer, and opened Microsoft Word. He typed in a few messages lecturing Master Hand about making him do chores before activating his Robo Burner and zooming into the sky. He left a trail of smoke and dust inside the office to tell Master Hand exactly how sorry he was for wrecking the arena last week.

While his eyes scanned the surroundings of the hotel, R.O.N spotted a very colorful spot on the ground. Lowering himself to the ground, he watched behind a tree as the colorful spot rushed past him toward the hotel.

_Rabid fan alert! Rabid fan alert!_ Was R.O.B's first conclusion.

Sadly, the figure holding a flat watering can in the grass didn't hear him. In a flash, the fans ran over Mr. Game and Watch, who was left face down on the dirt.

R.O.B quickly flew over to the 2D man, who had gotten up and began to shriek, screech, and throw something relative to a tantrum, visible puffs of smoke above his head.

All through beeping.

The next second, Mr. Game and Watch's head dropped and he assumed a position akin to depression, shoulders slumped and back bent down.

R.O.B extended a hand and waved it across his friend's face, eliciting his head to rise. Preparing all of his systems, R.O.B released a considerable amount of fuel and leaned forward, a red beam of light shooting from his eyes. It struck the flag reading _Welcome to Hotel Smash _and brought it down on the group shouting various names.

Mr. Game and Watch picked a clover and handed it to R.O.B.

The robot took it and displayed a message across his eyes.

_You are welcome._

* * *

It was the Fourth of July, and Mr. Game and Watch was alone. No one ever wanted to go with him anywhere, so he was used to it by now, but he couldn't help but wonder what having a best friend would be like. R.O.B was the only one close enough, but the robot wreaked havoc a lot just to make him feel happier, so R.O.B was often stuck doing chores as punishment.

Today, though, R.O.B was stuck with Sonic, who had challenged him to a race for some reason. Mr. Game and Watch thought it might be the project that Sonic was doing, the one that concerned racing with every Smasher and evaluating the time difference of the speed. Game and Watch was sure that he was just trying to get a better grasp of the strengths and weaknesses of each Smasher, however; knowing how fast they were could drastically improve Sonic's performance during Brawls.

As another Smasher passed Mr. Game and Watch without a word, his mood dropped even further. He couldn't understand why they didn't like him. Was he annoying? Did he bother everyone too much? Was it because they couldn't understand him?

Game and Watch sat, brooding in silence. For once, he had stopped beeping, stopped attempting to make others understand him. Peach, he supposed, could sort of do that, as did R.O.B, but everyone else shunned him. Even on the Fourth of July, he hadn't been invited to the contest that would take place at midnight, the one to create the best firework using their techniques.

They hadn't even allowed him to judge for them.

Maybe it was because they thought that being 2D made him useless. Maybe it was because they thought that he'd be a nuisance.

Maybe it was just because they hated him.

* * *

"Mr. Game and Watch? Could you take the pixels off of this design I'm making?" Olimar asked. "It's for a friend."

The man nodded, reaching out toward the piece of paper. He peeled off the design carefully, leaving only a blank slate, and dropped the drawing on the table.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your help."

Game and Watch beeped excitedly, switching rapidly between frames and appearing as if he were hopping one each foot. Although he cringed slightly at the loudness of it all, Olimar smiled at him and left, his Pikmin bouncing hurriedly after him.

Mr. Game and Watch stopped beeping and stared after the last Pikmin, giving a small wave to the last one.

_At least my existence isn't completely useless._


End file.
